


The Point is, I Like You

by fangirlingovercaptainsauce (fangirlingovermishacollins), kirmelo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovercaptainsauce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirmelo/pseuds/kirmelo
Summary: Dipper and Mabel's return to Gravity Falls wasn't supposed to be like their summer. Right away, Dipper is faced with a monster attack, the loss of a family member, and a newly-human Bill Cipher.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Point is, I Like You

_"It's a deal!"_  
The blue fire emerged from the demon's now tiny hand, shaking the human's.  
"Thank you," the human—Tad, he called himself—murmured. "I just want to see my family again."  
In a split second, Tad left the presence of the demon and went to an alternate dimension. Well, he wasn't a demon anymore. He could feel the sensation of his new limbs growing, and after a few odd moments, he blinked. This time with two eyes.  
Bill Cipher, a renowned dream demon from a realm of nightmares, was human.

•••  
"Last one out of the bus has to pay the other 10 bucks!" she giggled, racing out of the vehicle.  
"Mabel, wait up!" Dipper called out to her, a smile on his face. Yet he knew he was going to lose, since his sister had played sports throughout high school and was relatively fit.  
As soon as Dipper had gotten off of the bus, he spotted his sister sitting on a nearby tree stump, examining her nails dramatically.  
"Ah, so you've finally arrived," she sneered playfully. "It took you long enough. How much time passed, anyway? 8 seconds?"  
"Alright, Mabel," he smirked. "I guess I have to pay you."  
Dipper shoved a $10 bill in his twin's hand.  
"You haven't lost your childish nature, have you?"  
"Nope!" Mabel squeaked. "There's no rule that says I have to grow up when I become an adult"—she put air quotes around the word 'adult'—"And if there was, I would write a letter to Congress, asking them to change it."  
Dipper laughed, and for a moment he felt like a kid again. Like he was on his first day at Gravity Falls, dealing with his crabby Grunkle and finding the mysteries of the town. He wished he could be like that again, but he knew it was impossible. There were no more mysteries since the last time he was in Oregon, no more strange weirdness, no more monsters. No trouble was waiting for them—

Suddenly, as the bus driver drove away, a being slammed into Dipper, causing him to plummet to the ground. He screamed, having been taken aback. He could tell it wasn't Mabel, since the thing was too strong. It growled menacingly into Dipper's ear, its claws (or nails?) digging deep into his thigh, and Dipper could tell it was going to draw blood. In fact, he could feel the blood steadily streaming down his thigh and leg already...  
"Mabel, help!" Dipper cried out. He had no idea what this thing was, and he knew he had never encountered it before. Even a decade later, he could tell by touch if he had been face-to-face with a certain monster. This one, however, didn't qualify.  
"I can't!" came a screech back from Dipper's sister. "It has a hand wrapped around my body! I'm stuck, Dipper!"  
Then the panic set in. His sister and he were being attacked by some random monster. They were still a ways away from the Mystery Shack, so they couldn't call for their family to help. And, to top it all off, Dipper had no knowledge of fighting and no levels of strength to throw the creature off.  
As his anxious thoughts raced in his head, the monster was abruptly removed from Dipper's body, its nails ripping out of his skin, probably dripping with his blood. He could hear Mabel gasping for breath beside him, and he slowly raised his head, confused but grateful they'd been saved.  
"Wha?" he mumbled, rubbing his head in pain. He was a bit dizzy, and he felt himself almost topple over before something swooped down and caught him in its arms.  
"Woah, are you okay?" the person asked. Even though he was dizzy, Dipper could see golden-blond hair, tan skin, and oceanic-blue eyes gazing down at him fearfully, yet Dipper ignored the question.  
"Where's my sister?" he demanded. "Is she okay?"  
He heard a cough near him. "Yeah, bro-bro, I'm okay," Mabel assured him. "But who is _that?!_ "  
The mysterious person grinned, the alarm in their eyes dissolving. "I guess you two aren't any different than before," they laughed. "One is still caring about everyone but himself, and the other is still clueless and excited when she sees a boy."  
Dipper opened his mouth to argue and ask this guy a few questions, but they put a finger to his lips.  
"You have a deep wound from that monster that dug its claws into your skin," he explained. "You'll only lose energy and pass out if you talk."  
_What the hell?_ Dipper thought irritably. _Who is this guy?_  
"I feel like I recognize you," he muttered, ignoring his savior's orders.  
Mabel suddenly piped up. "Are you Gabe Benson?" she asked eagerly.  
Dipper failed to suppress an eye roll. "Mabel, you're still not over that guy?" he groaned. "That was 10 years ago, and he probably long forgot about you."  
"But his _ponytail!_ " Mabel protested childishly. Dipper just ignored her, and turned his attention back to the mysterious guy.  
"Well," the guy cleared his throat. "I can assure you I am not 'Gabe Benson,' but I can tell you that I know you two, one a little more than the other. And unless you come with me, you might get more seriously hurt than you are."  
"But who the hell even are you?" Dipper pressed. "I feel so strange around you, but I can't place a finger on wh—"  
The man suddenly placed a pendant from a necklace he was wearing in his hand, making it shine in the sunlight.  
It was a triangle.  
Dipper tried to use all his strength to escape, suddenly figuring out why he felt strange around this person. It was the guy he loved all those years ago, and still to this day! It was the guy he fantasized about meeting every night, to the point where he wouldn't get sleep. It was the guy whose symbol was self-tattooed onto Dipper's wrist due to his weird obsession with finding him again. In fact, he was the whole reason Dipper had begged his sister to come with him back to Gravity Falls!  
The no longer mysterious man chuckled. "You guessed it, Pine Tree," he smiled, his arms wrapping more tightly around Dipper's body.  
Mabel's jaw dropped. "You...You're…" her voice trailed off in what Dipper could only assume was astonishment.  
Dipper's weird crush ran a hand through his pretty golden hair. "That's right, kid. I'm the one and only—"  
"Bill Cipher," Dipper interrupted him, his voice more amazed than his sister's. "You're Bill Cipher. And you're back."  
Bill grinned, and for a split second his blue eyes flashed with affection. "Yep," he said smoothly. "It appears I have."


End file.
